


Imperfect Reality

by JayCKx



Category: EOS 10 (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 03, Sort of? - Freeform, coz season 3 got me.. feeling.. idk, its not really that angsty its just ryan missing akmazian and his own timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCKx/pseuds/JayCKx
Summary: It was an indisputable fact that, objectively speaking, this reality was better. Ryan knew this. Everything in this timeline had been improved, his life was so much happier here!But this reality was missing something vital. There was no Akmazian in this place. A piece of Ryan's family was gone, and nobody else even knew.





	Imperfect Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Writing another spur of the moment oneshot the day after I already posted one??? Who would believe it. Apparently EOS 10 has actually managed to inspire me for the first time in months :) i am unused to writing now lmao idk what this is!!! but i hope you like it!

It was an indisputable fact that, objectively speaking, this reality was better. Ryan knew this, he felt this! Here, in this timeline, his parents were still happy and together and they went on fucking family vacations with him, something his heart had secretly been hoping for since he was eight years old. God, his dad was _alive_ in this reality. Urvidian and his dad were still friends, so far nobody on this version of EOS 10 had turned out to be evil, and... 

And there was no Akmazian hiding in the cargo bay.

There was always a catch, Ryan supposed, because things that seemed to good to be true usually were.

Of course, this reality had Ben. Who was a doctor? He was someone clean-shaven who went for runs in the gym, had no accent, and didn't know Ryan at all

God, Ryan would do anything to hear that stupid fake accent again. And when had that happened? When had Akmazian began to mean so much to him that, after falling into a different timeline, Ryan's first thoughts were of him?

This was the better timeline, yes, but as far as Ryan was concerned, no timeline was perfect if it didn't have Akmazian in it. Which was crazy, but still.

Akmazian had become family. Ryan only realised that was true after saying it aloud; somehow, through everything, Akmazian had wormed his way into Ryan's heart until he was held along with Dr. Urvidian and Jane, and even Levi, who had also somewhere along the line become one of Ryan's best friends.

 

For a while Ryan thought he could ignore it. That he could live happily in this new reality, because it was better! He could be happy here, he had his family! His mum and his dad and his friends and his job and his home. Akmazian was just the price to pay, a sacrifice that at first Ryan truly thought he could make.

But the weeks went on in this new timeline, and despite being able to talk to his dad whenever he fancied and having a good relationship with his mother, despite the fact that everything else in the universe had been improved, Ryan found himself longing for his old reality. He missed Akmazian, weird as it was. It was only when he found himself wandering back to his quarters after meeting Ben that he truly realised it. There was no Akmazian here, at least, not the one that he knew. Not his crazy, difficult, uber gay, shady and ridiculous friend. 

There was no Morpheus in this universe either, and there never would be, because there was no Akmazian there to risk everything just to smuggle Ryan a cat onto the space station in order to make him happy again. There was nobody in a stupid cloak sneaking up behind him, with insistent remarks that _it made him look like Robin Hood, Dr. Dalias, and it was a necessary disguise, didn't he know?_ So there was nobody there for Ryan to roll his eyes at in reply and snark that _his disguise was the opposite of inconspicuous,_ or to make Ryan question how he ever thought this stupid dork of a man could ever be a mass-murdering terrorist, or a bad person at all. There was nobody around Ryan to use bunny shadow puppets as emphasis during his rants, or to smile so frustratingly fondly at Ryan whenever they met up. There was nobody in this reality willing to get lost in a ventilation system with _Levi_ , just because of the slight possibility that Ryan might be in danger. There was nobody flirting with him, or threatening him, or helping him with odd requests. Nobody with sparkling eyes and smirks and a drawled _darlin'_ , nobody to slowly to befriend and rely on despite first impressions. A piece of his family was gone, and nobody else even knew.

There was no Akmazian at all.

 

Fuck, Ryan wanted to go home. This timeline was supposed to be great, but a member of his family was missing from it; how could Ryan just ignore that? How could he go on in life knowing he'd never see Akmazian again? How could he just leave him behind like that? Ryan had to figure out a way to get back. Maybe it meant leaving behind all the good things about this reality, but so what? He remembered everything he'd been through back in his own timeline anyway, so every perfect thing here felt a little fake and plastic, as if it was too good to be true. He missed his real friends, the ones he'd been through near-death experiences and ridiculous situations and tough adventures with. This place was nice, but it wasn't home, and it wasn't a life he wanted to live, no matter how much it might hurt to leave.

It was a nice reality, but an imperfect one. It was missing something vital. Ryan was willing to do whatever it took to see Akmazian again. He would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about podcasts on tumblr @roselup ♡


End file.
